


Angel

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Angels do exist.





	Angel

Growing up Lukas' mom always told him angels were watching over him. He believed it, too. He believed it during bad thunderstorms while his dad was away and he believed it when he felt and didn't get hurt as bad as he should've. But he stopped believing in angels when he was six and his parents got in a car accident and his mom died but his dad didn't. He knew he should be happy his dad lived but his dad changed. He stopped taking him to the park and stopped letting Lukas have friends over. His dad stopped smiling and just.. stopped. Lukas stopped, too, he stopped believing in angels, especially when the kids at school told him he didn't deserve a mom. 

It wasn't until junior year of high school that Lukas started believing in angels and if was only because he met a boy. The boy was gorgeous like an angel and smiled like one, too. Lukas saw bits of his mom in the boy, all the good parts of course, and that scared him. No matter what he did the boy wouldn't ever leave him alone no matter how hard Lukas tried. The boy was forgiving like an angel and brave, too, the boy took steps with Lukas that Lukas didn't trust doing with anyone else. That junior year Lukas learned two things, angels were real and that he had one of his own.


End file.
